Believe
by MariaZara
Summary: So this is an alternative version to how rose and dimitri would have met. No lissa or any other characters. Tell me what you think all he reviews are appreciated! :) Maria


Chapter one

I sighed as I got up another day but the same thing: Work. Eat. Sleep.

Things changed when I started to notice physical changes in me, when I woke up I had sore muscles like I'd been working out the pervious day which I hadn't. I had this big blue bruises on my arms and legs. I was utterly perplexed. Then one night I found myself in an almost lucid dream I was in a room of some sort it looked like a training room with grey stone walls, matt's on the carpet and an assortment of exercise and working out equipment. There was a man in front me nicely built the not scrawny yet no too built perfect if you ask me ;) . He wasn't bad looking either in fact he was kind of hot. He had a square jaw, high cheekbones and brown eyes.

He was instructing someone. Wait… me he was talking to me!

'You want to keep you face protected so hold your hands up to your face'

'Ok boss' I replied with a smile

'You don't have to call me that you know' he sighed 'Dimitri is fine'

'Right you are boss, opps I mean Dimitri' I said with a smile

He smiled back, 'now where were we Rose'

Then the dream faded. I found myself waking up I looked sleepily at the time as the clock came into focus and the time read 8:15. Shit. How had I overslept! I hurriedly got ready I grabbed a pair of jeans that were on the floor grabbed a dress from the drawer, I was ready and out of the house in 10 minutes.

I couldn't miss the train if I did I would miss my history lesson. I dashed to the train stop and just missed the train. Damn today was not really not my day. The next train was in half hour. I went to go sit down any kill some time while I waited for the next train.

As I was standing I noticed a guy in a black leather jacket and dark jeans about 10 yards from me. He looked familiar but I was sure I hadn't seen him before. He saw me staring at him and walked towards me. As he approached closer his features became clearer. He was the guy from my dream. But how?! Something inside me told me run but I was further from the exit than he was and I wouldn't be able to make it past it him but I ran anyway. He came and blocked my path I stumbled from the sudden stop but he caught me. Okay correct me if I'm wrong but aren't the baddies not supposed to that?

'Did you really think you could get past me' he said with smile.

'Well I could at least have tried' I retorted

He smiled at that, even in the seriousness of the moment I still had time to appreciate his smile was strangely comforting. He was still holding me in his arms from the stumble I had, had.

'Look I don't know who you are I'd like to wait for train in peace' I said dryly.

'You have a long wait ahead of you seeing as you missed that last train, and for who I am well there's not really much to tell' he said back softly.

Okay I was getting freaked out, this guy who has appeared in my dreams before I ever saw him and we were the only people on the platform so I couldn't shout for help also a part of me didn't want to.

'So trying to kidnap me or are out our do you get kick out of scaring a 17 year old girl' I said wryly.

He didn't looked shocked which surprised me ' well' he replied in a soft voice ' I could be mistaken for your boyfriend so if anyone were to walk onto this platform they wouldn't think anything was wrong, judging by your current position of in my arms, and to convince anybody I would kiss you like this.'

I was transfixed I didn't stop him he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It felt good. I kissed him back. When I broke of the kiss I was breathing deeply. Not how I was expecting my day to go. He looked at me with this penetrating gaze. He carried on speaking.

'And it's not kidnapping when the person comes willingly'

'Why would I come willingly' I replied back.

'Had any dreams lately? With say me in it?'

I would have fallen if I didn't have him holding me I was so shocked.

'What?! How?!' I spluttered 'Did you know?'

'Well you see it's a long story maybe one for a journey if you'd like to come with me' he said looking at me.

I nodded.

He smiled at me and we walked away.


End file.
